Her Darkest Self
by tigraneko515
Summary: She didn't know who she was anymore was she Lucy or her... sorry suck at summaries it's my first fan fiction ( w ) a 'Lucy gets kicked out'story ( o ) rating might change...maybe... Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima not me ...
1. Prologue

Prologue: How I Got Your Family

It was a day like any other I had woken up at 5am like usual, eaten, and had arrived just in time for my lessons. I had pretended to be a normal teenage noble, a act I was rather proud of if I do say so myself since I was certainly not 15 years old. I was never to say my age for no one would even believe me, they would think I was crazy, out of my mind. I mean who would think that I, a girl that looks about 15 or 16 would truly be 15 thousand years old, no one right?

I was remembering the woman,I missed her. Even though I barely knew Layla Heartfillia I still yearned for her company, she had taken me in, cared for me, that was the first time I felt truly cherished. She had told me her story , she was rich and a noble, had fallen for a businessman named Jude, married and had been currently pregnant and even though she knew her daughter would only reach her toddler years before she died because she would have too much magic she kept faith that she would live a long, happy life. I had become saddened by the news so I decided to make a deal with Layla : I would become one with the child and help her control her magic once we were one she would be stable enough to live a normal life, in exchange I would always be entertained, since I had lived for quite a while I found that I had lost most of my emotions . I should have remained hidden in the child's darkest self , yet of course it didn't go that way …..


	2. Chapter 1: Kicked Out

Chapter 1 :Kicked Out

(Her POV)

Lucy awakened, she felt as if she had slept for ages it had been a while since she had had such peaceful sleep, as she slowly opened her eyes she saw the clear blue of a sunny sky . She was startled and she grew terrified as she remembered what had happened . She slowly looked around to see a child - like girl floating ,"Who are you?" I asked she slowly opened her mouth ,"Dear child, I am Mavis Vermillion,the First Master and I am sorry to say that Fairy Tail has left without you, I will be taking you to the guild." Suddenly it all went black.

(Lucy POV)

As I woke up I noticed I was sitting up in a chair and I looked around to see Wendy in front of me with worried eyes ,"Are you okay?" she asked in a sweet voice . "I think I'm fine," I lyied as I looked around. "Are you sure you've been unconcious for more than three months." I gasped "th-three months?!" "Yes Lucy three months,"she said as she hugged me lightly.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Natsu ,"Hey Lucy, can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure Natsu,"I said as Wendy left us alone. Before I could ask what he wanted to talk about Natsu said ,"Lucy I need you to leave the team so that Lis can join." I wanted to scream as loudly as I could but I found myself saying,"Sure Natsu it's fine."The next thing I knew I was on a train.

I didn't know where I was going or doing yet before I knew what had happened I was at my old mansion's backyard , I had little by little bought back my old home after my father's funeral .I then walked through out the house remembering and memorizing everything from every small closet to every ball and dining room. I had almost forgotten how much I loved playing hide and seek here with the maids I smiled to myself as I remembered. I made my way to my mom's old room, as I got there I saw a bright light and a letter on her bed I slowly walked over to read it.

_'Dearest Lucky Lucy,_

_If you have received this letter it means that I am not with you and that my sickness has finally taken over. I wanted to see you live a long happy life but I guess that was too much to ask for. I think by now you must be old enough to be told how you were born . You see dear, you weren't born with the right amount of magical power, you had at least enough for 10 adults, I had known this when I was pregnant with you and so I made a deal with a certain someone. She would become one with you and help control your power in exchange she would feel your emotions, I know it must seem weird but she has forgotten how to feel emotions other than hate. I hope you understand that I tried to do what I thought was best for you._

_I will forever love you ,_

_Your Mother, Layla Heartfillia MorningStar.'_

* * *

**hi I just put up a poll to see what pairing this should be (=^w^=) thanks for the support **


	3. Chapter 2 : Who Are You?

Chapter 3: Who Are You?

I always knew I was different but I thought it was because I was very weak ….. I guess I was wrong . Suddenly my head started hurting and I stumbled into the bed I closed my eyes trying to calm my headache .As it slowly calmed down I opened my eyes and gasped, surprised to see a very beautiful girl standing across the room she had shiny black hair which fell just below her knees and striking poison-green eyes that watched me closely as I quickly made my way to the other side of the bed.

Suddenly I heard someone say "Stop," she hadn't yelled yet I could hear her clearly her clear high pitched voice, "Who are you?" I asked frightened , she slowly looked into my eyes,"I'm Lucille Jackal."


	4. Chapter : In 3 Years Time

Chapter 3:In 3 Years Time

"I'm Lucille Jackal, come with me ," I quickly went over to her, I didn't know why but I felt as if I could trust her, and that she wouldn't betray me . She took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen, made me some soup and told me to eat. It was delicious. When I had finished I thanked her and wasn't surprised when she just pulled be to one of the studies.

"Sit," she said, " I believe you have received and read your letter by now, " I nodded sitting down,"Good you should have guessed by now that I am who is inside you and has been controlling your power up until now , I will ask only once do you want me to be inside you controlling your power until you learn how to control it yourself?" "Of course and I thank you for controlling it up 'till now," "You're welcome, now I must tell you you will be training with me for about 3 years, then you will return and take your revenge," "Thank you so much Lucille, it would be a pleasure training with you, when will we start?" "Now,"she said quickly and I fainted.


	5. Chapter 4: Oh The Torture

2 years later

Chapter 4:Oh The Torture

I climbed up the rocky slope leading the way to my cave and tried to remember all the torture I had been put through and was amazed I was alive . Barely yesterday she told me to jump off a cliff, I wonder what near death experience she'll make me go through today, I hadn't noticed that I had been teleported to none other than a volcano."Lucy." I immediately stiffened,"Yes,Jackel?" "Jump." "Of course." I turned to see the bubbling magma below, I didn't hesitate.


End file.
